The present invention is in the field of furniture. More specifically, the invention relates to furniture and legs for furniture having removable panels.
There is a growing trend in the marketplace toward “themed” restaurants, business retreat centers and other commercial establishments. In such establishments, companies often will pay to have their company name, products and/or services displayed. In an attempt to stay competitive, many commercial establishments are changing their decor more frequently. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for furniture that can be easily adapted to display advertising material, promotional material or purely aesthetic designs thereon, and enable new material to be displayed when an advertiser updates its materials, decor, or due to advertiser turnover.